The House of Resident Evil
by NaruHinaLuvr
Summary: What would happen if the resident evil cast were forced to stay under one roof? I'm Hina and this is Jess! Join in the adventures, fun, sadness, fights and awkward situations of our beloved characters!
1. Of cast and fangirls

**A/N: Another silly idea by me. What would happen if Capcom forced the friends and foes of resident evil to live under the same building?! Or worse, be roommates?! DUN DUN DUUUUN! Hosted by yours truly, NaruHinaLuvr (Hina) and PuppyPi3rs4Lif3 (Jess) to make sure Chris and Wesker don't start WWIII since we all know how much they love each other! hmm I'm not sure yet if they should receive fan mail so based on how well this goes I'll include a section for that XD. Also this will be told in three different POVs at the start, Hina, Jess and general. I DONT OWN RESIDENT EVIL I'M JUST USING THE CHARACTERS FOR THIS FANFIC...SO DON'T SUE ME CAPCOM! Without further ado...the House of Resident Evil!**

_**Jess P.O.V.**_

I lied on my bed, reading a letter that was for me. FOR ME? What the fuck, I never get letters, I wonder what this one is about…

"YYYYEEEEESSSSSS!" I screamed as I jumped off from my bed. I just got a letter from CAPCOM TO LIVE WITH THEM ACTUALLY IT WAS TO BABYSIT THEM BUT I DON'T CARE! Ok, I said to myself, time to pack, my taxi will be here in 30 minutes. That's right, Capcom are also sending a taxi to pick me up. I got my red suitcase and heaved it up on my bed. Right what do I need, clothes, socks and shoes, underwear, phone charger, toiletries, xbox games (Resident Evil and Borderlands and more!), laptop, laptop games (Sims of course!) and whatever else I needed. I picked up the letter from my bed and read it again, but I missed something when I first read it. Another girl was picked too, and that we had to get along or else they would pick two other girls. As long as this bitch is friendly, I'd say we get along. I heard a car horn beep. I rushed out the door, locked it and ran to the taxi driver who was outside the car. I gave him my suitcase and jumped in the car.

_**Hina P.O.V.**_

I sat in my room reading the letter I received over and over and over again. Oh...my...JEBUS! CAPCOM JUST ASKED ME TO MOVE IN WITH THE RESIDENT EVIL STARS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

...Ok so it said to babysit them and make sure they don't kill each other but I like my take on it better...

ANYWAY! As soon as I read the letter I immediately jumped up and shoved random stuff into my conveniently placed suitcase. Lets see clothes, pajamas, socks, shoes, underwear, books, toiletries, pillow, blankie, video games (resident evil ones), laptop, cat...yea I think I got it all...

The letter also said another girl was picked and that we had to get along. If she's a bitch, she'll end up in hospital! I heard a car horn beep outside. I ran out of the house, locked it and threw my suitcase at the taxi driver and jumped in the car.

_**Jess P.O.V.**_

The taxi came to a hault and the driver hopped out of the car. I started playing on my phone, anxiously waiting for the girl I would be living with. The taxi door opened and a girl jumped into it. She buckled up and looked at me. She had long red bangs, emerald green eyes, and a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Hina! What's your name?" she politely asked. Shit, I'm shy how the hell will I talk to her, and the Resident Evil gang?

"Hi I'm Jess! I can't believe we got picked, I mean I never get picked for anything!" I blurted, actually saying something for a change!

"I know me too! I'm sooo excited, I can't wait! I'm surprised we got picked too!" she replied, almost bouncing in her seat. We were talking all the way to the house, it was like as if we knew each other for years. I felt more relaxed, which was perfect timing because the taxi driver dropped us off at a parking lot. When we got out of the taxi and got our suitcases, we couldn't help but squeal like fangirls. Cars were parked and a group of people were standing in front of a lavish and beautiful mansion. Wow, Capcom must be paying them big money to do this, I hope we get money too! OHMIGOD OHMIGOD THIS IS SOOO COOL! We started walking towards the mansion.

_**Hina P.O.V.**_

I buckled up and smiled at the girl sitting beside me. She had long brown hair with a side fringe parted to the right, ocean blue eyes with a warm chocolate colour in the middle. She seemed a bit shy, but I bet she's nice once you get to know her.

"Hi, I'm Hina! What's your name?" I politely asked her. She smiled back at me.

"Hi I'm Jess! I can't believe we got picked, I mean I never get picked for anything!" she replied.

"I know me too! I'm surprised we got picked too!" I said. We kept chatting and got to know each other. The taxi came to a stop. We got out, and saw a rather large and spacious mansion. We couldn't help but squeal like fan girls! The taxi driver gave us our suitcases and drove off. Cars were parked in a little neat row across from the mansion. We started walking towards the mansion, tittering like little girls. EEEEPPP I'm so excited...until we came closer and heard bickering.

_**General P.O.V.**_

"I fucking killed you, Wesker. Why did Capcom send you here too?" We can all guess who that is...muscle head extraordinaire, Chris Redfield.

"I assure you, Chris, that if it were not for Capcom I would refuse to be within 50 feet of the likes of you," Albert Wesker hissed. We squealed in delight when we saw him. That tall hunky blond in sunglasses and leather! Wesker and Chris turned a curious glance our way as we ran up to them and glomped them. Running into them was like running into a brick wall.

"Ohmigod ohmigod!" Hina squealed.

"CHRIS" Jess screamed.

"AND WESKER!" Hina added. We were so excited we almost fainted and pissed ourselves at the same time.

"Captain, me and Jill-woah...need some help?" we froze in our fangirling and turned our heads to the tenor voice behind us. We squealed again seeing Jill Valentine and Piers Nivans holding some bags and guns from the BSAA.

"JILLY BEAN!" Hina said as we got up from Wesker and Chris and gave her a squish. She mumbled her awkward hi before we turned to Piers.

"OH PIERS I MISS YOU WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE WHY WHY WHY?!" Hina basically sobbed him as we awkwardly stood there.

"PIERS YOU'RE ALIVE! OHMIGOD I FUCKING MISSED YOU! Jess cried as she stood there awkwardly too.

"Umm...that was the way Capcom wanted me to go...?" Piers tried to pry us off but to no avail, we're a lot stronger than we look. It wasn't until we saw Jake and Sherry walk up that we let go to tackle Jake.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Jake yelled as Hina tackled him to the floor. Jess jumped on top of him, causing him to yell again.

"AND YOU GET THE FUCK OFF ME TOO!"

"Yes, she is a rather strange one…" Wesker muttered. Just then Excella came out of nowhere to try and claim her 'man.' Hina glared daggers at her.

"GET OFF HIM HE'S MINE!" she hissed as she pulled Wesker really hard away from her to let them get in each other's faces. Unfortunately, she pulled him harder than she intended and threw him across the parking lot. But he's a superhuman so why bother, right?

"HAHAHA! Dad just got his ass owned by a crazy chick!" Jake laughed obnoxiously, causing Wesker to hiss at him like a cat.

"Shut up child! I could happily take you on myself!" Wesker hissed as he got up. Just then, Finn walked in.

"Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME? FFFFFIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!" Jess screamed as she grabbed the timid boy into a hug.

"Hi-"

"WHY DID CAPCOM KILL YOU OH GOD WHY?" Jess wailed as she squeezed him harder. Finn, despite being crushed, actually enjoyed the attention for once and hugged her back with a smile on his face.

"AWWW FINN YOU'RE SUCH A CUTIE!" Hina screamed as she hugged him too. Then Hina and Jess could hear a group of men approach.

"ALPHA TEAM!" the two girls screamed as they ran towards the men.

"Oh Andy Capcom are idiots you should have never died!" Jess wailed as she hugged Andy. he chuckled to himself and hugged her back.

"AAANNNDDDDYYYY!" Hina screamed as she hugged him too.

"Heh, guess I'm popular with the girls, eh?" he replied with a grin. The girls let go of him and moved on to the next guy.

"CCCCAAARRRRLLLL!" they screamed as they hugged him too.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" Carl asked, hugging the girls back. Of course he was friendly to the girls because he has three children of his own. So he's the nice guy!

"OHMIGOD OHMIGOD! BBBBBEEEEEENNN!" Hina squealed as she squeezed the life out of him.

"BBBBBEEEEEENNNN!" Jess shouted as she squeezed him too.

"Damn women!" he joked, hugging them back.

"Is that…FUCKING MARCO IT IS YYYAAAAYYY!"

"MARCO? OH YYYYEEEESSSS!" Jess said as she and Hina grabbed him.

"Ow ow take it easy!" he laughed, hugging them back.

"DOUG!" the girls squealed.

"No no no no no no no AW SHIT!" Doug pleaded as he was grabbed the girls.

"Jeff, you're next!" Doug joked as the girls paid their attention to him.

"Shit…" he mumbled as the went after him next.

"JEFF!" they squealed as they squeezed him.

"Keaton, get ready!" Jeff joked as it was Keaton's turn next.

"KEATON!" they shouted as he was squeezed by them.

"REID!" they yelled as they squeezed him too and he hugged back.

"Don't forget Kirk!" Reid said, grinning as Kirk's face fell to one of annoyance.

"KIRK!" The two girls ran to him, and he couldn't help but smile at them.

"But I can't forget Finn and Piers!" Jess shouted as she ran and grabbed Piers.

"Ow, ok ok I'm alive yeah get over it," he mumbled as Hina joined in on the hug.

"Wait for me!" she shouted as she hugged him too. Piers grinned to himself, dropped the bags and put his arms around the girls.

"Finn you're getting another hug!" Jess squealed as she ran to him and squeezed him again. She held onto him, not willing to let go. "You're mine!"

"Thanks, I guess!" he quietly replied.

"HEY! DON'T FORGET ME! He is my cutie and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy...I MEAN BABY I MEAN FINN!" Hina nervously shouted at Finn who just smiled nervously in response.

"Looks like me and Helena are late, the party's already started." Came a voice as two figures joined. Hina nearly pissed herself as he eyes grew wider and she shouted all fan-girl like.

"LEON! OHMIGOD OHMIGOD! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" She went and tackled Leon as Jess let go of Finn momentarily to join in.

"HI LEON!"

Leon chuckled, trying to pry off the two girls. "I knew I was a ladies man but really?"

"Hell yes you areeeeee." Hina nearly drooled all over him as Jess giggled at her new friend.

"You might want to let him go. I don't want to put a bullet in our new co-hosts." A soft purr came from behind, causing the two girls to jump and look.

"ADA!" The three of them said in unison.

"The one and only, now...if you please let go of him, you're making him uncomfortable...and I don't do hugs." Ada quickly added the last part, seeing the intent in the two girls as they slowly released Leon.

"You're nothing but a fake, I'm the REAL Ada Wong!" We all know who that is. Before Leon or Ada could make a smart remark, the two girls came to her defence.

"First of all, you're the fake!" Jess yelled.

"Second of all! You're not as pretty as she is!" Hina yelled.

"But they look the same..." Jess whispered to her.

"I know I couldn't think of a comeback!" Hina hissed.

The two girls continued to pounce on more characters as they arrived, effectively tackling Claire, HUNK, Steve, Barry, Sheva, Luis, Carlos, running from Ustanak and Nemesis, trying to kill Krauser while protecting Finn (even though he didn't want it), while keeping Piers at arms length, although he was overshadowed by Finn's cuteness.

"Now that you...children have tackled the majority of the Resident Evil Cast," Wesker hissed. "Can we get down to business? Or do I have to be the responsible one around here?"

"Nah, come on, old man, let the girls have their fun, it's not always these chicks can hang with big stars like me." Jake said, smirking smugly at the two girls who were arm and arm linked with Finn. Sherry elbowed him.

"JAKE!" She started, but Piers continued for her.

"That's funny, last time I check they were all over me and Finn."

"Don't forget me." Wesker added grimly.

"Why don't you stay out of this, puppy?" Jake said lowly, taking a threatening step forward.

"Why don't you make me?" Piers asked, closing the distance and glaring up at him.

"Umm...guys?" Finn peeled away from the two girls to try and ease the tension between the two, stepping between them and holding his arms out.

"Get lost, pansy!" Jake said, shoving Finn to the side.

"Don't touch him like that!" Jess yelled tackling Jake and pinning him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!" Jake yelled, trying to pin Jess, but Hina was on him in an instant, holding him down.

"Umm girls I don't think..woah, captain help!" Piers was cut off when he was pulled into the mess of Jake trying to get away from the overly protective girls.

Chris just shuddered and everyone watched, wincing at the girls who were destroying the two rivals for threatening their beloved Finn. When they were done, they linked arms with Finn again and skipped merrily to the livingroom to assign everyone rooms. Everyone filled in slowly, sparing sympathetic glances to Piers and Jake who were on the floor groaning in pain.

"Looks like we found the ladies man..." Jake groaned. Piers reluctantly agreed.


	2. Getting settled is harder than I thought

**Hello everyone! Hina and Jess here again with another Chapter of House of resident evil! Now this chapter isn't as funny as it could be since my co-host, Jess has been busy these past few days. I expected to be busy too since I just got a job but oddly enough I spend all of my free time on fanfiction. SO when she comes back and edits I'll tell you and change this chapter up. Until then, heres the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hina and Jess sat comfortably at the head of the circle, with Finn in between them of course. Jake and Piers shuffled in, flinching at the death glares sent by Jess and Hina.

"Ok so! Let's get down to business!" Hina pronounced. "Here's the rules Capcom sent us!"

"Woah woah woah, we get rules?" Jake was the first to complain.

"Yes because I'm pretty sure you guys will try to rip each other apart." Jess answered, motioning to Piers and Jake. "And there is NO WAY you can hurt my Puppy Piers OR my Finny, Jackass!"

Jake huffed, earning a grin from Piers.

"Now, son. Rules are meant to keep order. As God I must ensure all goes well here." Wesker said.

"God of being annoying..." Chris muttered, earning a glare from Wesker.

Hina managed a fake smile. "Whisker, baby...you're not a God. You're just a deranged psychopath who got his ass handed to him by Chris. Me and Jess are in charge and if you have a problem with one of our rules, even though you haven't heard them, then please talk to us...'kay?" Jess was cracking her knuckles and giving him the death glare. It was Wesker's turn to huff, earning an amused snort from Jake at her ridiculous nickname.

"Now, rule number one: NO ABSOLUTELY NO KILLING EACH OTHER, THREATENING EACH OTHER or HURTING EACH OTHER!" Jess yelled.

"Woah, wait a minute! You nearly killed Jake and Piers!" Sherry shouted.

Hina smirked, "We were defending Finn. We are the only exception because we make the rules. Keep up, sweetheart." Sherry just crossed her arms and sat back, pouting.

"OH! Thank you Hina for reminding me! No one touches Finn! The only exceptions are Alpha team! And Andy we all know what an asshole you like to be, so no bullying Finn! You too Jake, no bullying!" Jess said.

"WHAT?!" Andy said, upset he was called out. The other Alpha members snickered.

"Trust me, Jake won't be a problem, I'll put a bull-" Piers began.

"NO KILLING!" Hina interrupted, making Piers throw up his arms in defeat.

"Moving on: you will be assigned rooms!" Jess announced, putting lots of enthusiasm in it.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Great, just treat us like children..." Krauser muttered, earning a glare from Hina. He sunk uncomfortably in his seat.

"Oh, and if you disobey us we will find horrible ways to punish you!" Jess said rather cheerfully, making it scarier than it really should seem.

"Well, we believe you guys are adults and can handle yourselves and know your limits. We'll make more rules as time goes on...NOW FOR ROOMS!" Hina cheered, everyone sat up, eager.

"I want Piers!" Chris announced.

"But...what if I want to room with him, Captain?" Finn asked.

"Why don't you room with the rest of the boys?" Chris pleaded, knowing Jess and Hina favored him.

"Umm, I...errr." Finn hesitated, not wanting his beloved Captain to be punished because of him and those obsessed girls.

"Hehehe...yea about that..." Jess started.

"YOU HAVE WESKER!" Hina announced happily, hoping her wildest fanfictions will come true. Chris and Wesker automatically stood up, glaring at each other.

"A person of my status shouldn't have to be with someone as mindless as..._Chrissss._" Wesker hissed.

"I'm not sharing a room with that bastard. After everything he's done, I'll kill him in his sleep!" Chris shouted, pointing to Wesker.

"And I in yours!" Wesker retorted.

"YOU WILL ROOM TOGETHER AND YOU WILL DEAL WITH IT LIKE MEN!" Hina yelled. Chris and Wesker stopped all arguing, accepting their twisted fates. "And don't worry...you have Jake and Piers as well." She added, hoping to make it better.

"WHAT?!" Jake and Piers shouted, standing up too.

"Hell fucking no! Ain't no way I'm rooming with Jarheads one and two and my bastard of a father. Hell no!" Jake yelled.

"No one wants to be with Wesker and his spawn!" Piers retorted.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!?" Jess yelled, quieting them down to hateful death glares.

"If you guys show me you can get along I will ask Capcom to use some of the other rooms so you guys can have separate rooms. BUT! Only the ones who show me they deserve it will get it, got it? GOOD!" Hina shouted.

After a few exchanged glares and looks, they all mumbled, 'got it', in unison.

"Good..." Jess said, happy they were willing to get along.

"How many people in a room?" Chris asked, hoping he wouldn't get any more hated roommates.

"Erm between 2 and 6." Jess answered cheerfully.

"So how come I can't just get Piers? Or the boys in Alpha?" Chris asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well because it depends on the room size and who we think needs to learn to deal with who. You and Whisker deal with each other, Jake and Piers deal with each other, Leon and Krauser deal with each other, Carla and Ada deal with each other, and so on." Hina said, getting down to buisness again.

"And the only room that has two is Ustanak and Nemesis because they're scary..." Jess said thinking of what it would be like to run into them at night while trying to go to the bathroom. She shivered.

"ANYWAY! ROOM ONE!" Hina announced. "CHRIS PIERS WESKER JAKE LEON KRAUSER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Leon yelled dramatically as he got to his knees and raised his fists to the ceiling, not turning to face a smirking Krauser.

"I'm sorry, cutie." Hina said, pouting at what Krauser might try to do to him.

"ROOM TWO!" Jess shot up, excited. "FINN ANDY CARL BEN!"

"WHOOT!" Andy high fived the others, while Finn shifted nervously. Hopefully Jess and Hina will save him from their pranks...

"RIGHT NEXT TO THEM IN ROOM THREE!" Hina again. "MARCO JEFF KEATON DOUG KIRK REID!"

The six boys high fived each other, then the other four Alpha members, minus their sulking Captain and ATL, who watched in disbelief.

"This totally isn't fair..." Pies grumbled, pouting like a child.

"IF ANY OF YOU HURT MY FINN..." Jess started, but Hina interrupted by covering her mouth with her hand.

"They won't unless they want to end up like Jake and Piers." Hina hissed.

Jess nodded, grabbing the paper from Hina's hand and announcing the next room.

"ROOM FOUR! ADA CARLA HELENA AND EXCELLA you whore!"

Helena 'hmphed' as she watched Ada and Carla eye each other up. It wasn't bad but it wasn't great either. She could handle herself when the time came.

"ROOM FIVE!" Hina's turn. "SHERRY CLAIRE SHEVA JILL!"

All four girls squealed in delight. They got along great. What could possibly go wrong?

"SIX!" Jess turn. "LUIS CARLOS STEVE BARRY HUNK AND SIMMONS you dirty bastard."

They looked among themselves.

"Well, this should be interesting." Luis smirked, his accent making Hina drool in her chair. HUNK just shrug his shoulders, he was being paid to stay and didn't really care. Barry sighed, it was going to be a loooooooooooong stay.

"LASTLY!" Hina said. Jess and Hina looked at each other as they shouted together: "NEMMY AND USTANAK!"

The two merely looked at each other, making roar/STARS noises as if they understood each other.

Hina sighed and turned to Jess. "Remind me to ask Capcom for translators." Jess nodded, barely containing her excitement.

"OKAY off we go to show you your rooms! HINA! You have rooms four to six I want rooms one to three!" Jess stated. Hina pouted and started whining.

"But then you get Leon, Jake, Piers and Wesker! All the hot ones!"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE YOU CAN HAVE THEM LATERRRR. I have to make sure Finn is okay!" Jess pleaded, using her puppy eyes. Hina sighed and nodded. Jess squealed and squeezed her new friend. Hina couldn't help but giggle.

Everyone grabbed their luggage and followed the girls to their rooms. On Jess's side, she led Leon, Krauser, Jake, Piers, Wesker and Chris to their room, followed by alpha team, where she was still holding onto Finn. She was secretly fangirling inside, to be around her favorite team in resident evil!

"Okay, this is room one!" Jess announced happily, opening the door so the six men can take a look.

The room looked like a mini hotel. It was rather large with a couch and mini tv in the center. There were six beds, each in a corner in the room. Next to the beds were their dressers. The bathroom was a small door that lead to a pretty big bathroom with one toilet, one shower and a sink. The six men cringed. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"I'm sorry it's so small. But it's better than all of you sharing one bed!" Jess tried to lighten the mood but they all just looked around and went in, each dropping off their bags. Piers put his bag next to his captains almost immediately.

"Woah, pup. I want this one." Jake said, putting his bag next to Piers' on the bed. Piers smirked towards Jake.

"No thanks, I already put my stuff here so it's my spot."

Jake glared at Piers for a second before reaching to move Piers' stuff. Piers caught his hand by the wrist before it could make contact.

"Get lost!" Piers demanded. Jake snatched his hand back, getting into Piers' face.

"MAKE ME!"

"Piers was here first, it's only fair Jake." Chris said sternly.

"My son can stay wherever he wants. I am a God, after all." Wesker hissed at Chris.

"God my ass, if you're such a father make him move!" Chris yelled, losing his patience.

"Like I'd listen to him!" Jake retorted.

Jess sighed, letting go of Finn to settle the men down. She grabbed each respective luggage and threw them on beds, ordering them like so: Wesker, Chris, Jake, Piers, Leon, Krauser. They all gave her skeptical looks.

"Oh now you're just torturing us!" Jake shouted.

"Well, I would've put you guys next to people who you can deal with but you guys clearly need to work out your issues. Now, I'll be back in a few with Hina and I expect you guys to at least be on even terms, agreed?" Jess asked. The guys reluctantly nodded and she smiled. "Good. I'll be back. Downstairs is everything else, the kitchen another two bathrooms, mini theater, living room which is the room we were in, and other things. Feel free to look around! Just don't kill each other!" With that Jess lead Alpha team to there rooms, letting the six men argue amongst themselves for the time being.

Jess lead Alpha team to their rooms, which was across from each other and close to Chris' room, for BSAA reasons.

"Okay, here's room two and theres room three." Jess pointed to the respective rooms. The boys walked in and put their bags down, Finn next to Andy and Ben next to Carl.

"I'm giving you guys one warning, you treat Finn nice and if you're going to pull pranks...TELL ME SO I CAN JOIN!" Jess cheered.

"Alright!" Andy said, putting his arm around Jess.

"This isn't much different from rooming together in the BSAA." Ben said, obviously disappointed.

"Yea but we can have tons of fun here!" Carl said, slapping Ben on the shoulder.

"You know where I am if you need me and please...need me!" Jess said as she left to room three to check on the remaining Alphan boys.

Marco was throwing a pillow to Jeff.

"This place is nice!" Jeff said as he threw the pillow to Keaton, who missed and ended up knocking down a vase.

"AWW shit! Keaton that was all you!" Kirk said, inspecting the damage.

"Shut up!" Keaton said, throwing the pillow to him and ending up hitting Jess.

"Oww you fucker!" She yelled as she snatched the pillow and threw it violently at his head. Keaton dodged and laughed at Jess's pout.

"You sure the Cap'in's gonna be alright?" Reid asked.

"He'll be fine! Make yourselves at home! If you need me you know where I am!" Jess said as she waved the guys goodbye and skipped to her room to unpack.

* * *

Hina mumbled to herself bitterly as she led the others to their rooms, four through six.

"I have to be stuck with the annoying ones..." Hina muttered as she reached their end of the wing. It was similar to the other rooms in positioning and the way it was set up. She stopped at room four.

"Okay girls, here's your room." Hina opened the door as she let the girls enter. It was similar to room one only it was slightly smaller since it fit only four girls.

"Not bad..." Helena muttered, putting her bag on a bed to look around.

Carla scoffed. "There's no such thing as privacy? I figured we'd have our own rooms and just have to live in the same space."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with the clone." Ada said nonchalantly. "I figured it would be like rooming in college. You know, seperate rooms for sleeping and a common area."

"Me too but apparently Capcom spent so much to get you here they couldn't afford to give you guys that. We'll have to work with this for now. Sorry." Hina apologized, not really meaning it.

"You don't expect a woman like me to have to deal with..._this_ do you?" Excella stated, her accent annoying Hina.

"You could always room with Nemmy and Ustanak." Hina said with feigned cheer, earning a glare from Excellia. "Anyway, you are all mature woman, and I like you all except this whore-" points to Excella "-so I'll leave you too it. If you need anything, Jess and I are in the room between the two wings. Either that or in the common room downstairs. So long."

With that Hina half-assed a wave as she led the rest to their rooms. She stopped by room five for Sherry, Claire, Jill and Sheva. The four girls looked around and talked animatedly.

"OH this is so exciting!" Sherry cheered. Claire giggled as they put their stuff next to each other.

"Beats staying at the BSAA." Jill said, putting her stuff down to inspect the shower.

"Yea but I don't like the fact there's one shower." Sheva said, following Jill.

"I'm sure you guys can work it out. Like the others, I'm sure you girls will get along just fine. Call if you need me." Hina said as she half-assed a wave again and left, leaving the girls to talk. 'Jess has the fun ones...' she thought bitterly. She sighed, she couldn't hate her new friend as much as she tried, they got along too well.

As she led the guys to their rooms Steve asked, "Are you sure putting enemies with each other is a good idea?"

Hina smirked. "As long as no one dies I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, it's a good way to make them deal with each other."

"And if they kill each other?" HUNK asked from his spot. Hina sighed.

"I don't know. Capcom told us they were just going to throw you guys here and have us live with you guys. I'm sure it's not bad though."

"Yes, just take a job that you don't know all the details to. That's not how people ended up in Umbrella." Simmons muttered loud enough for Hina to hear him. She glared at him, but before she could remark, Barry answered.

"Well that's different. You people are sick and force people. I don't think Capcom threatened her."

"And they won't infect her." Carlos added.

"Exactly," Luis said, smirking. "The lovely ladies couldn't pass up the opportunity to hang with us stars."

"STARS!" Nemesis roared, startling Hina.

"Yes you all are stars, now here's your room." Hina said as she opened room six. The guys walked in and took their respective places. No one complained so far so Hina figured they'd be another easy group.

"Great, now for..." Hina trailed off as she looked at the two creations. She shivered. How could anyone do this?

She silently turned and walked to the far room on the wing. It was a quiet walk besides the footfalls of the three. When she got to the door and opened it, she spoke.

"Umm...I'll ask Capcom for a way to have you guys communicate with us but until then, I guess pen and pad? Anyway, here's your room. It's pretty big. Help yourselves to anything but remember, I frighten easily. No offense. Umm, yea. Later."

The room was big to fit the two comfortably. Ustanak nodded that he understood and started looking around for a pen and paper. Nemmy said his "STARS!" trying to say, "Got it." He growled when it couldn't come out and followed Ustanak.

Hina watched for a second, feeling sorry for the two tyrants. It wasn't their fault they were like this. She peeked at Ustanaks bag and noticed it was mostly extentions for his hand. She sighed and walked to her room, passing by the other rooms. So far no one was arguing. It made her job easier but all the more boring.

When she got to her room, Jess was already there.

"HEY!" Jess cheered. "Like I promised room one is all yours for now. If you want I'll check on your wing."

"No I doubt my wing will be much trouble." Hina said, sighing. "But after I check do you want to order Chinese?"

"SURE! I'll pay for my half. We should ask the others too!"

Hina cringed. "That's a LOT of food. But it beats cooking! I'll go check on the guys now I'm sure they're fighting already. Come with?"

"Hehe about that..." Jess said, fumbling with her fingers. "I put them all next to the one they hate..."

Hina looked at her for a second, but then she started laughing, giving Jess a high five. "Good one! This should be fun!"

Hina and Jess were interrupted by the sound of fighting. The got out, expecting to have to go to the first wing but were surprised to see it was from the second, Chris and the other guys running to the other wing.

"What is that?" Jess asked, worried.

"It sounds like Jill and Sheva!" Chris answered, sprinting to their room. Sure enough, the two were on the floor, legs tangled and throwing punches at each other, clawing and pulling hair. Sherry, Claire, Steve, Barry and Carlos were trying to get them off of each other while the others just watched.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM! I HAD HIM FIRST!" Jill yelled.

"WELL SORRY HE GOT TIRED OF PROTECTING YOU!" Sheva yelled back.

"AWWW! CAT FIGHT!" Jake yelled as Chris pushed by and pulled a struggling Jill off of Sheva. Even with his muscles it was still hard to hold on to her. Barry helped hold her as Sheva got up.

"I thought you said they would be easy..." Jess muttered to Hina who shrugged in response.

"Trust me, Sheva, a man is never worth fighting for." Excella scoffed.

"You were not worthy to be my goddess. Leave," Wesker hissed, not wanting to hear her.

"Oh, Albert. You know we had something special." Excella went up to him and put her hand on his chest, earning a glare from Hina, when he didn't respond she huffed and left.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Hina asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, we started talking about Chris and they...got into a fight." Claire said. Chris' eyes widened.

"Wh-" Chris was interrupted by Jess.

"Well, damn!"

"Why-" he tried but Hina interrupted this time.

"Figures! You two realize he doesn't know how to deal with those feelings, right?"

"Why would-" Jill cut him off.

"I know but, I guess I got a little jealous."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TWO FIGHT OVER ME!?" Chris yelled, causing everyone to look at him as if he were a child.

"He's gotten even stupider..." Wesker mumbled, dumbfounded.

"Looks like it," Jake scoffed.

"HEY! Leave the captain alone!" Piers came in his defense. "As a soldier we don't deal with these kinds of feelings! Besides, we all know if he had to choose it would be Jill." Piers snickered at Chris' confused expression.

"Fair enough," Sheva muttered.

"Or you." Hina said, smirking at Piers, who looked between confused and mortified.

"Or Leon." Jess giggled.

"Or Wesker..." Hina muttered, Wesker shooting her a look.

"What am I missing?" Chris asked Piers, who just shrugged.

"All in due time, Captain."

"NOW!" Hina said, clapping her hands. "Who wants Chinese?!"


	3. Fans,Chinese food,party?

**A/N: NaruHinaLuver: HELLO ALL! I've abandoned all my other stories forth is one so feel special! Also to the guy who requested to be in here, I had the next 3 chapters pre-written so I PROMISE in future chapters you and your sister will have more scenes. So for now please forgive me! Also, I don't share so just know Wesker is mine...yea XD. AND I didn't mean to diss you (you'll see later) I just need that to build up since Alexias stuck up like Wesker. So I'm editing the chapters to put you guys in it but it's not going to be a major role. As for others, if you would like to do the same I don't mind I just can't include everyone and since my co-host is MIA for now I'm doing this all myself on whatever spare time I have. So read review and enjoy! If you guys have any scenes also that you'd like to see then I'm all for it! ALSO I mentioned something slightly racist so don't be offended please! I'm spanish so I kinda can relate XD**

* * *

"ME!" came a chorus of replies as the others on the wing poked their heads out. Nemesis came out with a paper saying his and Ustanaks order and everyone grabbed the paper, writing their orders. They all went to the dining room, Claire, Jill, Sherry, Sheva and Helena grabbing plates, forks and knives. Ada, Carla, Luis, and Chris took care of the drinks. Alpha helped put everything together like the well oiled machine they were, Finn smiling seeing Chris and Piers being so human. Jess and Hina ordered.

"Okay, that's 12 white rices, 11 pork fried rice, 4 veggie fried rice, 10 fries, 15 chicken wing bags, 12 wanton soups, 30 eggrolls, and 4 large cokes. Anything else?" Hina asked, putting her hand to the phone to listen to any last minute requests. When she got none, she went back to the phone. "Okay, how much?...DAMN!...No it's okay I got it. Thanks. Bye."

"MAKE SURE YOU ORDER EXTRA RAT!" Marco yelled as Hina hung up the phone, earning an eye roll.

"When are they coming?" Jake asked, eager to eat.

"30 minutes." Jess answered, as she was next to Hina listening to the convo.

"What do we do for 30 minutes?" Andy asked from the living room with his feet up, which was connected to the dining room and kitchen.

"Ummm, we can get to know each other more." Finn said innocently as he finished setting plates.

Jake scoffed. "Yea we can just tell fuzzy stories about our childhoods when our dads would take us fishing." He said sarcastically. Wesker grunted an amused chuckle at his son's sense of humor.

"OR we can throw a housewarming party." Marco said, winking at the wide-eyed expression Finn gave him.

"HELL YEA! Now I can get along with this guy!" Jake said, moving to high five Marco.

"WAIT WE FORGOT ONE THING!" Andy yelled, getting up. "The ladies! We got to have hot babes here!"

"The more ladies the merrier!" Carlos said from the kitchen, him and Luis holding up their glasses. Freaking Spanish people and their parties...

"Hell yea!" Jake and Marco agreed. Jess glared at them while Hina flared her nostrils.

"We can have a party." Jess started.

"And you can invite people over." Hina continued.

"BUT NO STRIPPERS!" They said in unison.

"Who are we going to invite when almost everyone is here?" Claire asked from her spot in the kitchen, handing Chris a drink.

"Not everyone," Jill said, moving to her room while she took out her phone and started dialing.

"Yea, I'm sure I know a few people who could come over." Leon said, following her lead.

"Anyone else? Sherry why don't you invite your parents?" Hina asked.

"Yea, come one supergirl, you know my bastard of a father, it's only fair." Jake teased, smirking when Sherry glared his way. Wesker snuck out the room and pulled out his own phone, thinking no harm could come from it.

"No thanks, they died remember?" Sherry said.

Jake scoffed, "So did my old man and look at him here."

"I'd feel better if they weren't here." Sherry said, not wanting to look at her parents again. She thought of Leon and Claire as her new parents anyway.

"Alright, sweetheart, we don't have to invite them if it makes you uncomfortable." Jess said, smiling Sherry's way. Sherry nodded her thanks and went to her room to change.

"Alright what about tunes?" Hina said.

"What do you have in mind?" Helena said, a big music fan herself.

"I'm the wrong person to ask, I'm into alot of rock and metal and rap so I don't know." Hina said, slightly embarrassed.

"HAHA nice taste!" Jake cheered. He gave Hina a high five.

"Really I thought you would be into classical?" Jess asked.

"For piano I guess. It's calming."

"And guitar." Hina added, getting up to help Claire, Helena and Piers with the part decorations. The doorbell rang and Jess and Hina looked at each other.

"Get the door I'll help." Jess said, getting up to help move furniture to make room to dance. Hina nodded and went to the door, wondering who it could be. She opened it to reveal two people, a boy with chocolate brown eyes and black hair with black framed reading glasses. He was wearing jeans and a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Next to him was a girl with brown hair and same colored eyes, dressed simply with a pair of glasses on. Hina guessed they were siblings.

"Uhh, can I help yo-?" Hina didn't even finish her question before the girl bursted out.

"HI! I'm Ariel! And this is my brother, Ray! We heard that the resident evil cast was staying here and I just HAD to come over! I'm such a big fan of Jake, Chris and ohmygod WESKER! I can't believe it we don't even live so far and here they are staying right next to us ohmygod I'm so excited!"

"Okay okay! Who else knows-" Hina was interrupted again as the three looked with wide eyes at the mosh pit of fans that were running in their direction. "OH MY GOD JESS RELEASE THE CERBERUS!"

"ON IT!" Jess yelled as she went to a conveniently placed panel that said "Pull in case of fangirls."

"GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" Hina yelled as she pulled the siblings in."BACK BACK I SAY!" She yelled as she tried to close the door! "GET BACK I HAVE A FUCKING CHAINSAW AND IM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! RIMMM RIM RIM RIMRIM RIIIIMMM RIM RIM RIM RIMRIM RIM RIM..." Hina pretended to make chainsaw noises until she realized the fans could clearly see she had nothing. "Oh well DIEEEE!" Hina yelled as she grabbed a random pitch fork and started stabbing random limbs. Ustanak came out of nowhere and roared as he fired up his machine gun arm. The fans screamed and ran, making Hina fall clumsily on the door as it slammed shut.

"Thanks Ustanak that was a close one." Hina said. Ariel beamed again, looking around ignoring Jess as she tried to introduce herself.

"SO IT IS TRUE! DUDE THIS SO TOTALLY ROCKS!"

"YOU BITCH YOU DIDNT EVEN SAY HI!" Jess yelled, getting held back by Hina.

"Okay wait there are rules!" Hina said. "Finn and Piers are Jess's my cohost. Wesker and Jake are-"

"I fucking LOVE Jake and Wesker they are so fucking badass but Chris! Oh my god!"

"You can have Chris but lay off Jake and Wesker!" Hina shouted, getting tired of being interrupted.

"What is my name doing in your fucking mouth?" Jake asked, walking over. Ariel screamed.

"Okay, calm down. Be normal." Ray begged, until he saw Sherry, he walked right up to her.

"Hi Sherry, good to see you. You rock in re6. How are you? Would you like to go out sometime?"

Jake stepped in between them. "Wooooah man get your own-FUCK!" Jake yelled as Ariel tackled him. "WHATS WITH WOMEN TACKLING ME?!"

* * *

It was getting late so Ben and Carl pulled out the lights and the rest of Alpha helped put them around the house, over doors and outside by the windows. Jake and Chris helped Ada and Carla get the drinks ready. Carlos and Luis insisted on handling the music, with the help of Steve since he was worried they'd put a whole bunch of spanish music. HUNK managed to help hook everything up and not blow out the electricity.

"Well go to the store!" Barry said with Krauser Nemesis and Ustanak in tow.

"Err I don't think those two should go...and one of us has to go with you!" Jess said as Hina came to join the convo.

"She's right, Nemmy and Ustanak stay here. What are you going to get?"

"Beer." Krauser said with a grin.

"And snacks." Barry added. "It's nice of Capcom to provide us with food but they didn't really bring the whole package."

"Alright, which one of us is going?" Jess asked.

"You can go if you want. I'll stay and decorate and watch Finn." Hina said, handing Jess a few dollars. "Just buy me some Oreos."

"Got it!" Jess said as she followed Barry to his car. Hina went back to helping, pulling Finn by her.

Barry drove Jess and Krauser to the store and grabbed a shopping cart.

"Okay we need some burgers, chips, cereal..." Barry started.

"Cheese-its, Oreos, oooh what's this?" Jess said as she stopped putting said items in the shopping cart to pick up a box of fruit snacks. An old lady tapped her on the shoulder and snatched the fruit snacks.

"HEY! Those were mine you fuzz bag!" Jess yelled, trying to snatch the box back. Barry held her back.

"I knew no good would come from city folk and their flying machines!" Some random old man said in a slightly southern accent, swinging his cane.

"I saw them first!" The old lady said as she sat on her scooter and tried to get away.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Jess yelled, breaking away from Barry and tackling the old lady off the scooter. They wrestled until Jess managed to snatch the box. She got up and held it up like a trophy. "VICTORY!"

The old lady then started hitting Jess with her handbag.

"HEY HEY HEY! It's only fair miss!" Barry tried to reason with her, only to get hit too. Just then Krauser walked up with his hands full of beer boxes, one on his shoulder and the other in his hand. He snickered at the sight, putting the beer down and trying to reason with the old lady.

"Look grandma, I don't think it's-HEY!" The old lady started hitting him too, so he grabbed the hand bag and started fighting with the old lady over it.

"THIEF!" Some random person yelled. The old lady kicked Krauser in the shin and jumped on his back, putting him in a choke hold.

"Jeez lady what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Krauser yelled. A little girl came out of nowhere and yelled.

"I DON'T LIKE BAD WORDS!" And kicked Krauser in the groin. He fell like a ton of bricks.

"RUN!" Jess yelled as she grabbed Barry and Krauser's collar and ran away with the box of fruit snacks and the shopping cart.

They drove as fast as they could back to the mansion, barging in the already decorated house, panting. Barry and Krauser went to put everything away while Jess went upstairs to change, where Hina was already waiting.

In their room, Hina and Jess heard a scratching noise.

"What the hell is that?" Jess asked. Hina thought for a second slightly confused, before rushing to her suitcase and pulling out a fluffy cat that was all black except for it's paws and a small part of it's forehead, which were white.

"Jess, this is our roommate, Alby. I named him after Wesker since he's always been one of my favorite characters. He's been my best friend since the 3rd grade. My mom gave her to me before she went to the hospital." Hina said, smiling sadly at the cat.

"Awww I'm so sorry Hina! It's a cute cat! If it makes you feel better I have a dog just as important but he's at home...I was scared Nemesis was going to eat him or something."

Hina giggled. "Well I don't want anything like that to happen to this cat, so I'm keeping it in here. He likes to sleep anyway."

"Alright I'll keep the door locked." Jess said, taking out her items for a shower.

"Thanks. I'll feed him and go to the living room. The bathrooms all yours. How was shopping?"

"Thanks. And some old lady was beating us up for fruit snack! Can you believe her?" Jess said as she went to take a shower. Hina laughed as she put Alby down and opened a can of tuna, putting it on the floor so the cat can eat.

"You'll have to stay here until I get a chance to introduce you to everyone. Hopefully no ones allergic." Just then shouting was heard. Hina muttered profanity under her breath as she went to inspect.

She went to the living room and found Jake, Wesker and the Birkins, all of them.

"I told you I didn't want them here!" Sherry yelled at Wesker.

"Way to go, pops. You just had to screw everything up for her." Jake hissed.

"I figured it would be a good chance to reunite with your parents." Wesker said to Sherry.

"No thanks they're just as bad as you are." Sherry said, turning and walking away.

"Sherry! Dammit, way to go dad. First I find out you're some crazy ass lunatic, then you go and hurt the one person I care about the most!"

"Lunatic? You watch your tongue! My goal was to rid this world of it's imperfections!"

"Yea well you managed to destroy most of it in the process." Jake held his hands out with a smug expression as he turned to follow Sherry.

"I'm sorry, kids these days huh?" William said, scratching the back of his head. Wesker scoffed.

"If only I'd known my so called son would turn out this way, I'm glad Capcom killed me."

"We will leave if that's-" Annette started, but Hina jumped in.

"NO!" The three Umbrella workers turned to her, and she collected herself. "No. I mean, Sherry does love you guys, a lot! But you guys were too obsessed with your work to pay much attention to her! Not only that but, she had to see you guys die and see you turn into monsters! All because of that virus! Which, by the way, killed thousands! The only right thing you did was infect her with it, this way antibodies could be made! And you guys are lucky fate has a way with things because she met Jake and they both really care about each other! I can't force you but if you loved your daughter, you will stay and tell her."

Wesker looked at Hina incredulously. For someone so childish she had a way with words. The Birkins looked at eachother, then nodded, stepping inside. Wesker was about to follow but Hina called after him.

"I'm not done with you, Wesker!"

Wesker sighed and turned around. "The last I need is a talking to by a child!"

Hina folded her arms across her chest. "Jess and I make act like children but we know who's right and who's wrong in these situations! To be honest, I expected a lot more arguments between you and Jake. But it seems like you two came to accept each other. He's trying to warm up to you. Just tell me one thing, do you really care about him or are you planning on using him for some world domination thing?!"

"It is only right that I try and act like his father."

"But do you care? About him? His mom? Or are you going to leave him too?"

Wesker stood quiet to this, fighting himself. Hina sighed.

"I feel bad for you you know."

"I don't need your pity!" Wesker spat but Hina continued, still calm.

"I mean, you never had a normal life. Spencer kidnapped you and used you and experimented on you, and I can't blame you for turning out the way you did. You never truly lived, and your only purpose was world domination."

Wesker was looking at the floor. Of course what she was saying was right. Hina continued.

"Jake isn't like you. He used to be a hard-ass and only care about himself, but that was because his mom died and he couldn't support her. Sherry helped bring him out of that. They both have one thing in common, their dads were monsters. If you're going to care about him then do it, if not, leave him be."

Wesker smirked. "Considering I am assigned a room with him that may prove to be difficult. But I'm willing to try."

Hina grinned. She just gave Albert Wesker a talking-to. "Good." She took the liberty of giving him an unwanted hug before she skipped away.

"Women..." Wesker muttered under his breath before he went to join the party, narrowly avoiding getting run over by Jess as she yelled. "FOOD!" And flung the door open.

"Need help?" Piers offered as Jess tried to juggle the mountain of food and pay the Chinese guy at the same time.

"Yes, please. Where Hina when I need her?!" Jess muttered.

Piers chuckled as he grabbed a few bags. "Probably taking your shift with Finn."

"Do I sense jealousy?" Jess giggled, lightly hitting Piers with her elbow. Piers grinned.

"I'm not jealous!" They put the food on the table and started unpacking as Hina walked up and helped.

"Sorry! Kinda trying to keep everything calm!" She apologized to Jess when she gave her a sharp look.

"You're lucky Piers came or everything would've fell!"

"Well excuse me for making sure Ariel doesn't try to rape Wesker or something!"

"Alright! Food!" Andy cheered, interrupting the girls, who just smiled at him and his enthusiasm. Everyone walked in and served themselves. HUNK took his food to his room where he could take off his mask and be in peace. Just then Jake and Sherry walked in, holding Alby.

"Ok, who's fucking cat is this?" Jake asked holding the feline with one hand like it was a doll.

"ALBY!" Hina cried, taking the cat from Jake and cradling it. "He's my cat, where'd you find it?"

"Alby..." William snickered, earning a 'If-you-speak-about-it-again-I-will-fucking-rip- your-throat-out-with-my-bare-hands' glare from Wesker.

"He wandered into my room. It's okay he made great company." Sherry said, petting the cat.

"I closed the door though!" Jess said, afraid Hina would be upset.

"It's okay, I forgot he knows how to open doors. And yes, he likes to comfort people! Nemesis, Ustanak, you guys are not allowed to eat him!"

'We're not going to eat him as long as he doesn't bother us.' Ustanak wrote down. Hina pouted at him, holding the cat defensively.

"Don't bother she's probably eating cat anyway." Marco said, holding up the chinese food. Hina looked at him wide eyed, slightly green.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Andy yelled randomly, jumping up and grabbing the jug of Sangria Carlos made. Hina and Jess laughed. The door rang and Leon opened it, allowing Hunnigan, Ashley, Alexia and Alfred Ashford, Angela, Rebecca and Billy to enter.

"Aye, party time!" Billy said, greeting Chris while Rebecca hugged Jill.

"Hello Leon!" Angela said, hugging Leon, followed by Hunnigan's handshake.

"LEON! HI!" Ashley said, hugging Leon too.

"NOOO! WHO INVITED HER HERE!?" Hina yelled.

"SHE'S THE WORSE! I DIED SO MANY TIMES BECAUSE OF HER!" Jess yelled.

"Exactly! Sheva's a better partner than her and she left me for dead in the final boss!" Hina growled, shooting Sheva a glare, who put up her hands defensively.

"It's not my fault I don't have Chris' muscles!" Sheva called.

"Sherry as a little girl did more!" Jess shouted.

"Excuse me for not knowing how to use a gun!" Ashley yelled.

"SHERRY DIDN'T USE ONE EITHER!" Hina yelled.

"Hey, hey, let the lady enjoy the night." Luis said, waving Ashley inside.

"At least someone has manners." Ashley muttered as she followed Luis inside.

"And what are they doing here? I mean sure their story is sad but-" Hina's rant about Alexia and Alfred was cut short when Ray walked up.

"Uh, HI! I am a very huge fan of yours Alexia and I think you are one of the best females in resident evil."

Alexia and Alfred looked at each other and Alexia smiled politely. "Thank you. But I can already feel my intelligence lowering being around ignorant fools like you, so please, step aside." Ray watched after them with his mouth hung open. Hina chuckled as she fumbled with her cat.

"WOOOW she's worse than Wesker! I'm sorry. Keep trying maybe she'll warm up to you."

"Wesker isn't warming up to my sister either. Speaking of Wesker..." Hina looked to where he was pointing, seeing Alexia in Wesker's face. Ariel was next to Wesker glaring daggers at Alexia while Wolfang went to join them. Hina would let this slide...for NOW.

Hina put the cat down and helped clear the table while Jess went to put on the music and dragged Finn to the dance floor. Claire was in the kitchen, baking.

"OOOOOH cake!" Hina cheered. Claire 'shushed' her.

"It's was supposed to be a surprise. Just don't tell Jess!"

"Awww how sweet!" Hina said as Chris walked by and grabbed a few beers from the fridge. Just then she heard someone singing to some music. She walked in to see Luis singing a spanish song as he danced in the middle of the floor, the others laughing and some even joining. She laughed at how into it he got.

"Yep, people are already buzzed." Chris said, standing next to her and taking a swing of his beer.

"We could have some fun now with that..." Hina said deviously. Chris raised an eyebrow but before he could ask what evil scheme she thought of, Hina ran into the room as the song changed to the macarena, dragging Chris and his half-full beer along with her.


	4. Karaoke!

**A/N: NaruHinaLuvr: here's another chapter! I personally don't think this ones as funny as the others but here it is anyway. Enjoy! Thank you for all your reviews! **

* * *

On the dance floor were Ray, Ariel, Chris, Hina, Jake, Sherry, Piers, Finn, Jess, Luis, Andy, Marco, Carlos, and Jill. Hina stood next to Luis and caught up to him, following his lead in the macarena.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH MACARENA! AYE!" Most of them yelled loudly. Jess and Hina couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"SONG CHANGE!" Billy yelled as he changed the song and dragged Rebecca on the dance floor, who was trying her best to be a couch potato. It was the chacha slide. Jess and Hina left the dance floor, followed by Piers and Finn, to the sound of chanting.

"GO GO GO GO!" Ben, Carl, Andy, Barry and Keaton chanted as HUNK and Wesker stood there silently watching Leon and Krauser arm wrestle, Krauser slamming Leons wrist on the table.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" They shouted as Leon shook his head and got up, rubbing his wrist.

"You kept bending your wrist!" Leon shouted accusingly.

Krauser chuckled. "Whine all you want, Comrade, but I beat you fair and square. Face it, you aren't stronger than me, fairy boy."

"FAIRY BOY?!" Leon yelled, ready to fight Krauser.

"Well you do look like a fairy..." Hina mumbled.

"My turn," Wesker said, moving to take Leon's spot before he got so mad he went super saiyan. His eyes flashed bright red for a second under his glasses as he rolled up his sleeve and got his arm ready.

"That's not fair you have the virus!" Piers pouted.

"And he has the Plaga. I do believe we're even." Wesker responded. Piers huffed and left, telling Jess he'd be right back.

"COME ON WESKER!" Hina cheered, Wesker smirking as Krauser took his hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND GO!" Barry said. Krauser and Wesker both flexed trying to best each other. Krauser's arm was glowing red slightly, just like Wesker's eyes. Krauser was grunting and baring his teeth while Wesker showed no emotion but the simple furrow of his brows and clenched jaw. The Alpha boys were shouting as they watched eagerly. In the end, the Progenitor Virus proved to be stronger as Wesker slammed Krauser's arm on the table with a loud "BOOM!"

"IN YOUR FACE!" Hina yelled towards Krauser as she hugged Wesker.

"Do you ever tire of hugging?" Wesker asked, fixing his glasses.

"I'm next." Hina let go of Wesker to see Piers return with Chris and Jake in tow, Jake rolling up his sleeve.

"COME ON JACKASS JAKE!" Jess yelled as Jake took his seat and put his arm on the table, his face 100% cocky.

"This should be interesting." Krauser huffed.

"Twenty bucks on Jake." Leon said, holding out a twenty. Krauser huffed again.

"You don't know what that kids getting himself into."

"Well I have my money on Wesker. Sorry Jake." Hina said, smiling. Jake huffed as Wesker sat back, taking off his glasses to study his son before giving his trademark smirk, grabbing his hand and preparing to go.

"READY! SET! I didn't say go I said set. Ready Set! Not go, not go...GO!" Hina yelled, ignoring the annoyed glare both men shot her way. So far they were equally matched. Everyone watched intensely, Hina and Jess cheering both father and son. Wesker started gaining the advantage, but Jake went all out and slammed his fathers hand on the table.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " The Alpha boys erupted. Jess and Hina laughed at Wesker's incredulous face as Hina pulled out a 20 and handed it to Jess, Chris chuckling. Krauser grumbled as he pulled out a 20 and handed it to a grinning Leon.

"What can I say dad. Like father like son." Jake smirked. Wesker just growled as he glared at his son.

"Jake, I'm next!" Piers said, determined to bring Jake down.

"Not in a million years pup." Jake said with the same arrogant smirk.

"Piers, you'll get your shot at Jake." Jess said.

"But I want to see Chris go at it with Wesker first!" Hina cheered.

Wesker chuckled. "We all know who will win."

"Yea, him. He always beats you." Hina teased, sticking out her tongue. Wesker shot Hina a glare, the threat going completely over Hina's head as she just smiled and giggled.

"Or are you too chicken?!" Jess asked mischievously. Everyone "OOOOHHHed" as it was Jess's turn to get glared at as she made chicken noises.

"Only one way to find out." Chris said as he switched seats with Jake and put his arm on the table.

"You're on, Chris." Wesker hissed, grabbing Chris' hand. They locked glares and waited for the count off.

"Watch and learn, pup." Jake muttered to Piers who just snorted.

"READY! SET! GO CHRIS GO!" Jess yelled. Most of the guys watching cheered on Chris, being most of them were from the BSAA. Hina, Jess and on the sidelines Ariel watched, fangirling that they got to see Chris' muscles in full glory. They were at a stalemate for quite some time until Chris managed to slowly ease Wesker's hand down. Wesker smirked as his eyes glowed again and he slammed Chris' hand down easily.

"CHEATER!" Chris yelled, standing up.

"Why so surprised, Chris? I always come out on top!" Wesker smirked as he replaced his glasses and got up.

"Not in Resident Evil 5!" Hina cheered.

"He was lucky!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, time for me to tame this puppy." Jake said as he took his father's seat and Piers, his captain's.

"GO PIERS GO JAKE GO BOTH OF YOU!" Hina and Jess cheered.

"AND GO!" Leon said. Piers gritted his teeth as he and Jake tried to bring each other down.

"What's the matter pup? I'm not even working up a sweat!" Jake huffed, trying to intimidate Piers.

"Piers if you don't win it's 400 push ups in the gym." Chris called. Piers cracked a smile that had Jess and Hina rooting for him. In the end, Jake's genes won over when Piers' hand slowly got put down.

"Awww, good work, sir!" Finn said, smiling.

"Thanks rookie." Piers mumbled as he got up.

"He still lost though!" Jake said as he got up too.

"Yeah, like father like son, right?" Chris teased, elbowing Wesker.

"Hey Hina!" Came a call. They all turned to see Ariel walking up with a big grin. "Winner get's Wesker."

"I am not a prize." Wesker hissed. Hina and Ariel ignored his complaints.

"You're on!" Hina yelled as she pushed Piers and Jake out of the way. Ariel sat on the other side of her and they locked hands.

"All right Hina it's all in the bag!" Jess cheered.

"Go Ariel!" Wolfang cheered, earning an elbow from Jess.

"GO!" Piers was the one to start this one. The two girls were at a stalemate for a while, but before either could even get close to proclaiming victory, Claire walked out of the Kitchen with the cake. Steve failed to see her even though she was right in front of him and they crashed, making Claire drop the cake all over Ariel. Ariel screamed as Hina and Jess bursted out laughing, getting cake thrown their direction.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Jake yelled as he grabbed random pieces of cake and threw them at the three girls. Wesker used his super-speed to get out of the way of the incoming chunks, fearing cake will land in his perfect hair.

The three girls went to change and when they came back down, the mess was somewhat cleaned and the music changed to a spanish song. Everyone turned to see Luis and Carlos dueling in karaoke, Jill, Ada, Ashley and everyone else in the living room laughing and cheering. Jess and Hina screamed all fangirl-like, making everyone near (Chris, Jake, Piers, Wesker and Finn) cover their ears.

"What the hell?! I can barely hear out my left ear now!" Jake yelled, annoyed.

"Wanna duet?!" Hina asked Jess.

"HELL YEA!" Jess cheered. They ran to the center of the living room, most of the others following behind.

"Oh Maria Maria  
She reminds me of a west side story  
Growing up in Spanish Harlem  
She living the life just like a movie star

Oh Maria Maria  
She fell in love in East L.A.  
To the sounds of the guitar, yea ,yea  
Played by Carlos Santana"

Everyone clapped as Luis and Carlos bowed. Jess got up on the stage and got ready to start their song as Hina ran upstairs for something.

"Hey, Albert you should go up there and sing." William joked, joining Wesker in his spot all the way in the back by the kitchen.

"No." Wesker hissed.

"Aww come on! Why not Alby?!" Birkin ignored Weskers death glare, instead chuckling that he could get under Wesker's skin so easily.

"I do not SING! Men like me do not subcome to the torture that is _singing_."

"So you don't sing in the shower?!" Birkin tried to imagine Wesker singing in the shower, his glasses on trying to act like Elvis Presley, using a hair comb as a microphone, Wesker's accent making his impression all the more of a fail. "_Thank you, uh, thank you very much._" Birkin laughed.

"Will you be quiet she's starting!" Wesker hissed.

"But where's your girlfriend?"

"She is not-"

"Yea yea shhh they're starting!"

"Okay I want all the guys to pat their thighs like so." Jess said, patting her thigh twice and pausing before patting it again. The guys followed except for Wesker, who just watched curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Now on the pause I want all the girls to clap like this." Jess said as she patted her thigh twice before clapping, the girls following the rhythm as the guys continued their patting.

"Alright, here it goes:

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'"

"We will we will rock you!" Everyone joined in, most grinning at the song choice. Chris started fist pumping and accidently hit Jill, who just glared at him. "WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

"Steve!" Jess called before Claire pushed him in the center, him nervously starting to keep up the rhythm and eventually getting into it.

"Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place!"

"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

"yea, sing it!" Jess cheered.

"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

"Ada and clone!" Jess shouted. (_'carla'_ "ada." **"'both'"**)

"Buddy you're an old man"

_'poor man'_

"Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day"

_'You got mud on your face'_

"You big disgrace"

**"'Somebody better put you back into your place!'"**

"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!" Hina snuck behind them as they chanted. "WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!" She plugged in her guitar to the wall. "WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

"Alright," Jess winked at Hina. Who turned on her guitar.

"WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!" At 'Rock you' Hina strummed a chord on her guitar, making everyone turn to face her. She ignored them as she tried her best to play the ending solo of the song accurately, most of the resident evil characters cheering her on. When she strummed the last two chords Jake, Piers, Finn, Chris and the rest of Alpha went to give Jess a "Good job." As William, Leon, Ariel, Ray, Claire, Helena, and Sherry went to Hina.

"You sounded amazing!"

"Awesome solo!"

"You and Jake should duet!"

"You are so good! That was so great!"

"That was alright on the guitar, I think I can do better." Jake said as he walked over to Hina.

"Please, Jackass, I doubt you can do what she just did." Jess said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Those chords were basic!"

"Yea well you're just jealous someones better at you at something." Piers said, smirking when Jake glared his way.

"Well the stage is all yours." Sherry said, giving Jake a push in the direction of the circle.

"Wait, what song are you singing?!" Hina asked.

"Lose yourself." Jake said as he went to set up the keyboard they found in the basement while decorating.

"JAKE!" Ariel cheered, her eyes as big as saucers with how excited she was.

"Good choice!" Jess cheered. To everyone's surprise he actually sang well, Hina supporting him as best as she could on her guitar. By the time Jake sang the chorus, he had everyone headbanging and waving their arms, except for Wesker of course, who stood not wanting to admit his son was talented.

"You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment, you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime."

When Jake finished the girls screamed like fangirls again, much to Piers' displeasure.

"Alright so he can rap so lets see him sing." He called.

"Why don't you come up here and do it yourself pup?" Jake challenged.

"You got it." Piers said, moving next to Jake and putting the music on the laptop they were using for karaoke earlier. The song "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne came on and Piers clicked desperately to get the song to change, blushing and sighing in relief when the music stopped. Jake bursted out laughing as Chris and most of Alpha Team gave him a look.

"YOU CAN TOTALLY BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Andy shouted, causing the others to laugh until Piers gave him a glare.

When he finally got the right song to start, Piers gave a good long look to his captain before the hook started. Hina and Jess looked at each other. It was a very appropriate song. After the hook Piers took a deep breath and started:

"I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure  
Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders  
I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it  
Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter

I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless  
I absolutely have to I'm supposed to set an example  
I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em  
If some shit ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em

That Ja shit I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it  
There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it  
I heard him say Hailie`s name on a song and I just lost it  
It was crazy, this shit went way beyond some Jay-Z and nas shit

And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it  
I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted  
And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it  
This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it

That was never my object for someone to get killed  
Why would I wanna destroy something I help build  
It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good  
I went through my whole career without ever mentionin'

Now it's just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth  
And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about  
Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef  
So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth

While he's all over TV yeah I'm talkin' a man who literally saved my life  
Like fuck it I understand this is business  
And this shit just isn't none of my business  
But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute."

When Piers finished everyone stared at him astonished. He just ignored their looks and focused on his team.

"GOD THE FEELS!" Jess cried as she wiped the tears from her eyes, Hina and Ariel wailing loudly besides her.

"Uhh...good job, pup..." Jake mumbled awkwardly.

Chris was staring at Piers in shock. "Piers..."

"That's exactly what I feel like sometimes!" Finn cried, Hina and Jess hugged him.

"You guys should duet!" Jill cheered.

"Yea! That'd be awesome!" Ariel said, Sherry agreed, earning a groan from Jake.

"Alright I got this one, no more depressing songs." Jake mumbled as Piers snickered.

By the sound of the guitar's intro rift Hina squealed. "AHH I LOVE THAT SONG!" Wesker raised a curious brow, it was the song William usually said reminded him of Wesker. As if on cue, William rejoined Wesker by his wall, much to his annoyance. The others danced and jumped around them, Hina and Jess dancing with each other, the closet to the two rivals.("'Both'" "JAKE" 'piers' **'wesker' "All of them"**)

"The secret side of me I never let you see  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it"

'So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it'

"It's scratching on the walls,"

"'in the closet, in the halls'"

"It comes awake, and I can't control it"

'Hiding under the bed,'

'"in my body, in my head"'

'Why won't somebody come and save me from this,'

"'make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster"'

(guitar riff)

"My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it"

'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up,'

"'break me down'"

'Why won't somebody come and save me from this,'

'"make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster"'

~(dialogue during singing) "Steal the stage?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"Birkin I will rip your face off!"

"Oh come on you're no fun! Please please pleas-"

Wesker ignored him until the sound of William's voice gave him a slight headache. "FINE!" Wesker growled as he used his super speed to jump in between the two guys, who jumped back slightly on reflex. Everyone turned a curious glance to Wesker as he jumped in in time to steal the verse, taking off his glasses so his cat eyes were in full view:

**'It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp**  
**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart**  
**No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream**  
**Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**  
**I must confess that I _feel like a monster_'**

**"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**I've gotta lose control, he something radical**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**  
**I, I feel like a monster**  
**I, I feel like a monster**  
**I, I feel like a monster"**

"That was fucking awesome!" Jess yelled, hugging Jake and Piers.

"AMAZING! I didn't know you could sing, let alone scream!" Hina yelled as she hugged Wesker who grunted and shot a glare at William, who was snickering.

"Yea who the hell knew dad could sing?" Jake said, holding onto Jess on one side as Piers held the other.

"You guys were totally hot!" Ariel cheered, her brother rolling his eyes at her.

"Well Birkin wouldn't stop annoying me." Wesker said as he tried to push Hina away, only to have her tighten her grip. Andy shot up and changed the music to dancing music and everyone resumed dancing around the five. Wesker settled for having Hina grab his arm as he wove his way out of the middle to return to his spot to a smirking Birkin.

"Had fun?"

"NO!"

"You're such a downer." Hina pouted.

"I know right?!" William said as Jess dragged Jake Piers and Finn into the convo.

"Good work guys." Leon congratulated. lifting his beer as if to toast them. Wesker grunted as Piers and Jake nodded their thanks.


	5. Siblings shouldn't slow dance

**A/N: This one has alot of insults so I'm sorry to any cross-genders, blonds, gingers, lesbians, people who get shot down alot, puppies, worms, dumb people, people who use hair gel, twins, etc. Anyways, I tried to bring back the funny. :3 This is the last chapter of the party and now we can do some insane stuff muah haha! Thank you for all youre reviews, follows and favorites it means alot! **

* * *

The music slowed down and Leon put his beer down, sighing. "Well, time to do what I do best, and that's chase Ada. See ya." With that he moved to where Ada was standing with Jill, Claire and the others. When she saw him headed her way, she got up and walked away.

"Ada!" Leon yelled on reflex, following after her.

"I, uh, want to work up the nerve to ask Alexia to dance," Ray said sheepishly to his sister. Ariel smiled.

"Well you've been trying to get her to talk to you all night..."

~Flashback~

"Hey Alexia-"

"Go away."

"I just wanted to-"

"Leave me alone you worm."

"I was wondering if you could-"

"No"

"But I just want to-"

"Guys like you are why girls turn lesbian."

"What about-"

"Leave my brother out of this."

"Okay, but-"

"I'd rather throw a puppy in a wood chipper than talk to you anymore."

"What?! That's-"

"What part of leave me alone do you not get? Or is it too hard for your low intellect to understand?"

"It's not that-"

"Leave me alone, I don't want to end up dumb like you."

"I'm not-"

"You know what, it's pointless to make fun of you, because it'll take you the rest of the day to figure it out."

"Umm, I-"

"I refuse to converse with an idiot, you might lower me down to your level."

"Alexia-"

"It's scary to think people like you can breed."

"But I-"

"You have all the virtues I despise and none of the vices I admire."

"Umm, what?"

"UGH GO AWAY!" Alexia yelled, transforming into her first mutation and throwing a fireball at Ray.

"ALRIGHT I GET IT!" He yelled as he ducked in time and inched away towards his sister.

~End of Flashback~

"Aww, I'm sure she'll come around," Hina piped up, eyeing Alexia as she and her brother got up to dance.

"Eww...incest..." Ariel shuddered, causing Hina and Jess to laugh. "Hey, I have an idea, why don't we separate them?"

"I don't think you'd like Alfred..." Jess muttered, eyeing the insane twin. "Sometimes he thinks he's his sister."

"Or Alexia, she thinks she's so big bad and blond." Wesker muttered.

"So do you, dad. Maybe you should ask her to dance. No wait, then he'd be living up to the color of his hair and then we'd have to kill the evil blond spawn that might end up eating it's own foot." Jake smirked as Wesker shot him a glare.

"Or Ray can ask Alfred to dance, its basically the same thing. And now I know why everyone says gingers have no souls." Wesker shot back, smirking at Ray's wide eyes.

"I'm not ginger I'm a redhead, but since you're blond you can't see that, right? "DAAAAAAAAAAAD"" Jake retorted.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"What's the matter, blondie? Can't think of anything to say? I think all the hair gel has finally gotten to you."

"Well, I guess Alfred won't be so bad, I mean he is-" Ray started, trying to find a positive.

"EWW GROSS!" Ariel screamed.

"Come on!" Hina interrupted as she dragged the siblings to the Ashford twins.

"Oh great, what do you want?" Alexia asked, annoyed.

"Alexia, Ray tells me you are the greatest being on the earth, surpassing Wesker by a landslide."

"HEY!" Ariel yelled, neither turning to see Wesker's annoyed ans surprised face.

"Work with me here!" Hina hissed in her ear. "Please, do us all a favor, and dance with him! He'll do whatever you want!" With that, Hina pushed Ray in Alexia's arms.

"Whatever I want, huh? Well, I'll give you until the end of this song to impress me. If not, I'll rip you apart and devour you." Alexia said with a small smile.

"Why you little-" Ariel was cut off by Alfred.

"Since my sister is now busy with that scum, what am I to do?"

"HERE YOU GO ENJOY!" Hina yelled as she lifted Ariel over her head and threw her at Alfred.

"HEY!" Ariel yelled as she fell on Alfred and Hina ran back to the others. Alfred pushed her off and straightened his uniform.

"Now, shall we dance?" Alfred offered Ariel his hand. Ariel sighed before looking at her brother.

"Things I do for love...alright." Ariel took his hand, mumbling.

"And while we dance we can talk about my sister. She has some really comfortable clothes..." Alfred began, going on an insane ramble as Ariel groaned.

Hina joined the others with a smile on her face. "Who's next?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Sherry wants to-HEY!" Jake yelled as Hina pulled him.

"SHE CAN WAIT ONE QUICK DANCE!" Hina yelled as she went to the dancefloor, Wesker watching after them.

Piers sighed. Might as well-

"HEY FINN LETS DANCE!" Jess shouted as she dragged Finn to the dance floor to join Alexia, Ray, Ariel, Alfred, Chris, Jill, Claire, Steve, Leon, Ada, Carla, Simmons, Andy, Marco (Being stupid and drunk), Luis, Ashley, Billy and Rebecca.

"WHAT?!" Piers yelled.

"Don't tell me you actually have a soft spot for those two." Wesker drawled.

"They're kinda cool." Piers shrugged, shooting Wesker a look.

"And really good advice givers." William said, winking to Wesker, who glared again. "Now if you don't mind the MB looks like she wants to dance."

With that William left.

"MB?" Piers asked after him.

"Mega Bitch." Wesker said, smirking. Hina giggled at something Jake did and Wesker shot them a look.

"Look who's the jealous one now." Piers snickered, walking away.

"And you?" Wesker asked, not really sure why he cared.

"I'm going to get them jealous." With that Piers tapped Sherry's arm and asked her something. She nodded with a polite smile and they went to the dance floor. Wesker raised an eyebrow before he saw both Jake and Jess turn almost at the same time, both with the same narrowed eyes.

"Smart..." he muttered, seeing Jake leave Hina to go get Sherry and Finn leave Jess to tend to a sad Hina. Before Jess could complain Piers walked up to her. He smirked as she accepted his hand and started to dance, giving a worried glance to Hina, who just nodded and smiled sadly. Hina and Finn made their way to the dining room, forgetting Wesker was there.

"You okay?" Finn asked, holding Hina's hand.

"Yea...I guess. I mean I like Jake but it's okay since I know he likes Sherry. I don't like him as much as-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALBEEEEEEEEEEERT!" Finn, Hina and Wesker shared a groan as they turned to Excellia. "We simply MUST dance-oh. I didn't know you were watching them."

"What?!" Wesker hissed, baffled, losing his balance on his wall. "I-er. I was not...I mean. I wasn't watching them!"

"So then you wouldn't mind a dance before the song ends?" Excellia asked, smirking at Hina's glare.

"I..." Wesker looked at Hina's pleading expression and snorted. He was NOT jealous and he would prove it! She was just a child! "Why the hell not? Just don't touch me don't look at me and don't talk to me."

Excellia squealed as she dragged Wesker to the dance floor, already breaking all of his conditions. Hina and Finn watched disbelievingly.

"Hina..." Finn asked, turning to Hina to try and get her attention.

"I...I have to go." Hina said as she ran to the furthest room in the mansion and slammed the door. She sat there and pouted, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh, this is stupid! Wesker's right you're a child! Why bother, right? Jake likes Sherry and I can't take Piers or Finn from Jess, that's just wrong..." Hina scratched her nose with the back of her hand as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"STARS" A growl came, making Hina gasp. Nemesis and Ustanak were in their, watching Hina.

"Oh, t-this is your room. Sorr-IS THAT ALBY?!" Hina screamed as she saw Alby slip from Ustanak's claw thing. The cat meowed as it climbed on Hina, Hina holding the cat tight.

'We were uh playing. Yea thats it playing.' Ustanak wrote.

"Me thought we eat-" Ustanak growled and scribbled out whatever Nemesis was about to write. Ustanak wrote again.

'Why are you crying?'

Hina sniffled. "I'm just a big old dummy thats why."

"What happen?" Nemmy wrote.

"I got jealous because Wesker went to dance with Excellia. But it's childish right? I mean he's so much older and I just annoy him and I have more luck with Jake, who won't even give me the time of day when Sherry's around."

Ustanak and Nemmy looked at each other, before moving to sit next to Hina.

On Jess's side:

Jess watched as Excellia dragged an unwilling Wesker onto the dance floor. She saw a dash of red before Finn came up.

"JESS!"

"Can't you see she's busy, rookie?" Piers asked, annoyed.

"What is it, sweetie?" Jess asked, pushing Piers away, much to his displeasure.

"It's Hina. Excellia took Wesker and Hina got really upset and she ran out!"

"Oh no..." Jess said as she followed Finn to where Hina ran to, Piers following.

"Hina?" Jess asked while knocking on room 6. Nemmy opened it and let the three in. Jess, Piers and Finn all stared wide-eyed at Ustanak tickling Hina, getting her to giggle.

"Hahaha! STOP! Oh hey guys! Hehe!"

"Hina are you okay, Finn told us what the bitch did! Do you want me to kill her?" Jess asked. Hina giggled.

"No, its fine. Nemmy Ustay and I talked it over. Maybe...it's for the best. I mean...you think me helping him and trying to understand him would mean something but...it's Albert Wesker. Not even in my wildest fanfictions will it happen..."

Jess grabbed the note pad conveniently place on the bed. "You disgust me. You're HINA! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Jess yelled as she hit Hina on the head repeatedly. "Don't just sit there and accept defeat! When you kept dying in Resident evil 4 at every boss because you didn't know what to do did you give up?! When Krauser gutted you like a fish or Wesker rip you apart or Haos got you or Ustanak crushed you did you quit?! NO! You kept pressing continue and kept dying!"

Ustanak growled but Jess ignored him.

"Hey I didn't die that many times!"

"Oh really? twenty three deaths in chapter one dash one? REALLY?!"

"HEY IT WAS MY FIRST TIME PLAYING!"

"Round two...on normal?" Jess said, folding her arms. Hina sighed.

"But, Jess..."

"WHAT?!" Hina jumped back, and quietly mumbled.

"I prefer not to...its too much drama." Jess looked at her friend and sighed.

"Okay fine. But you need to go out there and have fun now more than ever! SHOW HIM YOU DON'T NEED HIM!" Jess yelled as she pulled Hina and ran out the room, both giggling. Piers sighed as he Finn Nemmy and Ustay followed. Ustanak caught up and lifted the girls, roaring as he carried them over his shoulder and put the giggling girls on the dance floor. By now, the soft songs were over and the pumping music was back on. Wesker and William were now in their spot and watching.

"Nemmy lets dance!" Hina said as she Ustanak and Nemesis moved around. Jess Piers and Finn weren't too far, laughing at the other three. The song changed to a slow song again and Hina pouted, going to the table to sit. Nemesis and Ustanak followed.

"I'll be fine guys."

"STARS!" Nemmy roared, Hina understanding it as. "Yea right." Hina giggled as she watched Piers and Jess dance, Finn at the table eating another one of Claire's cake since the other one got destroyed. Wesker watched the two monsters and host as they sat there, Nemmy and Ustay shooting glares his way.

"You know you want to..." William cooed as he saw Wesker steal a glance Hina's way.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want to dance."

"Oh so you'll dance with that Excellia whore but not her when she's clearly into you? Not only that but she's not as obnoxious?"

"She's childish-"

"So? It'll be good to make you let go of your uptightness. Have some fun in your dull boring life." William ignored Wesker's glare.

"She really likes you." Wesker and William turned to see Finn, glaring at Wesker as he put his plate in the sink. "But I guess no matter what a person will do for you, Albert Wesker doesn't care, does he? No wonder Jake's mom left you and no wonder you're lonely. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a cat back home."

Wesker gaped, looking like a blond fish as William burst out laughing. "I am not lonely!"

"No you probably experimented on it like you do everything else." Finn hissed as he went back to his friend. Wesker growled after him.

"Chris doesn't know how to control his team." Wesker hissed.

William was struggling to catch his breath after his laugh. "He's right though. You just push the good ones away and you get stuck with people like Excellia."

Wesker huffed, stealing another glance.

"Look," William said, taking a swing of beer and emptying it. "I won't force you this time, but I think you should. She's the only PERSON I've seen other than me speak to you in such a manner and not get killed. You obviously have a teeny tiny soft spot for her in that leather black heart of yours. Now, the wife calls, but think about it." With that, William left to dance with his wife. Wesker watched as Hina laughed at something Finn said, frowning to himself. She DID try to understand what he went though...no one else ever did that. No one knew of the Wesker project, and no one had so much faith in him. Back in STARS, yea, but he burned those bridges. And she wasn't as obnoxious as Excellia. Annoying yes but not as obnoxious.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALBEEEEEEEERT!" Wesker gritted his teeth as Excellia came up, putting a hand on his chest. "So?"

"No." Wesker growled. Excellia shot a look to Hina, who glanced at them sadly while Finn glared again.

"Is it her?! Albert you deserve someone more...well. More."

"I know I do." Wesker muttered as he pushed Excellia away. He sighed to himself as he approached Hina. This went against everything he stood for, and yet, he didn't like to see her so sad.

"STARS" Nemmy growled as he got up to block Wesker.

"Move, Nemesis." Wesker hissed as he looked up to Nemmy.

'Hey, Nemesis. You're programmed to catch STARS right? Wasn't blondie here the captain?" Wesker's eyes went wide in terror as he looked at Finn, who was smirking evilly. Nemesis glared down at Wesker as he growled threateningly.

"Leave him alone, Nemmy. I don't want either of you getting hurt. No killing, remember? As much as I'd like to see it..." Hina said softly. Nemmy looked back for a second before he took a step back. Ustanak threw a paper that said "GO AWAY" at Wesker.

"No, I will not, I would like to talk with Hina, alone." Wesker said, glaring at each one before looking at Hina with his poker face.

"No." Finn said, defiantly.

Wesker growled as he used his superhuman speed to step around the two tyrants and Finn and grabbed Hina, pulling her with him to the dance floor.

"WESKER!" Hina pouted. "YOU BLOND EGOTISTICAL SOCIOPATH THAT JUST SO HAPPENS TO REMIND ME OF A CAT!"

"Shut up and dance with me before I change my mind!" Wesker hissed, grabbing Hina's hand with one hand and holding her waist with the other.

"I thought you wanted to dance with your whore?" Hina unintentionally growled. Wesker smirked.

"She isn't as important as you are." Hina beamed as Wesker continued, "She never made an attempt to try and figure me out. Not the way you did. Either you're too stupid to fear me, or, you see me as more than a monster. So consider this a thank you."

Hina beamed, pulling her hands away from Wesker so she could take off his sunglasses, only to throw her arms over his shoulders and pull him closer. "You're welcome...to be honest I think it's a little of both."

Wesker chuckled. "I thought as much." He pulled away slightly to look her in the eye. "However, don't get used to this."

Hina rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress a smile. Her eyes landed on Jess and Piers, who were holding each other tightly, Jess giving her a bright smile. Piers pulled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making Jess go red and look at him in shock. Piers laughed at her expression.

Hina chuckled until she felt Wesker's finger turn her head towards him and pecked her lips. Hina went bright red as her eyes went wide. Wesker raised an eyebrow at how red she got. Before either could speak, Hina fainted, all starry eyed with a steady nosebleed.

"WESKER!" Jess yelled accusingly, stepping away from Piers.

"Ugh, even when I try..." Wesker muttered, letting Jess snatch her friend away from him.

"I will get you for this!" Jess yelled as she dragged Hina to her room.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?! YOU JUST CHEATED ON ME WITH HER!" Ariel yelled.

"Oh, put a fork in it, he isn't yours!" Jess yelled from the room.

"Way to go dad!" Jake said, shaking his head, letting Wesker catch a hint of his smile before he turned back to Sherry. Wesker turned to William as he chuckled and held his hands out in innocence.

"This is all your fault." Wesker hissed.

"Hehe...OH MY GOD ALBERT LOOK, A DISTRACTION!" William yelled, causing Wesker to turn before he realized what Will said. William took the opportunity to run, Wesker close on his heals. Crashing noises and things dropping could be heard, along with pleading and the occasional "Hey watch it!" "HEY!" and "LEON HEEEEEEEELP!" William bursted through the front door, knocking it off as he ran around screaming bloody murder as he waved his arms in the air. An unholy scream was heard, echoing in the dark night.


End file.
